


If You Can Hear Me

by misha_anon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Sex, Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel prays and maybe Dean does, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Can Hear Me

"Do you still hear your children, father?  If you're there.."

Castiel stops short when he finds the prayers that once tripped off his tongue are stuck in his throat, bile flavored and jagged.  There are a million useful things to ask for.  He could ask for guidance or understanding of this fate, but if no one's listening, what would be the point?  He breathes in deeply and holds the air as he forces himself into awareness of this vessel that has become his own body.

The concrete of the bedroom floor is icy and unforgiving under his knees and his lower back aches.  He has knelt for the last hour trying to convince himself there's merit in reaching out to the father who has forsaken him.  Castiel's hands are cold and trembling; folded into his lap and clasped so tightly that blood can no longer warm his fingers. 

His head is bowed in habitual deference, and his mind churns with the knowledge of what his rebellion has wrought; not only for himself but also for his brothers and sisters.  It only makes him squeeze his eyes closed tighter.  After a long moment, he releases the held breath in a satisfying whoosh.   Dizziness buzzes at the base of his skull with the return of oxygen in his next breath, and with it comes understanding and a rare moment of peace. 

"Please watch over Dean and Sam Winchester and Kevin Tran.  They're good men, father, and they need your help more now than ever before."

Warm hands envelop Castiel's cold fingers, a welcome gesture of solace and solidarity.  Dean's voice is softer than usual, though it retains its gruff edge.

"Don't forget Cas.  He needs you, too."

Dean squeezes Castiel's hands, holding them safe within his own, and Castiel is grateful his closed eyes won't give away the sudden rush of tears that burn the bridge of his nose.  He clings to the familiar touch and whispers a soft, "Amen."


End file.
